Kamen Rider Legend 40th anniversary Project
by Ryuutaros
Summary: A 40th anniversary special project of the Kamen Rider franchise that is also my dream concept and story. Kamen Rider Legend - The Heisei era and the Showa Era have combined. A new enemy has emerged. A new is Legend born.
1. Encounters

_**KAMEN RIDER LEGEND - Chapter 1 - Encounters**_

_Ten years ago, Decade's existence threatened all of the Rider's universes. But Kadoya Tsukasa fought his fate and instead saved the universe from collapse. Right now, as both eras of Kamen Riders co exist a new enemy has emerged from the shadows and has threatened universal destruction once again._

Now a new legend has started......

On an unknown universe and world Kadoya Tsukasa emerged from an dimension wall, its been far too long since his last use of them and was getting used to it again. "Ten years sure has passed fast..." Tsukasa muttered gripping his shoulders and then massaging them. He gazed at the sky as it began to change; he noticed shadows moving through the clouds. "Well no time to lose" Tsukasa walked the unknown world as its fate begins to unfold.

_Some time ago..._

Tsukasa held the new belt that was newly made, he dusted the black ooze that covered it and the words appeared _Legend_. Tsukasa chuckled as he put it back down. "That is far too dangerous though..." A voice called out and a new figure emerged from the shadows with a white lab coat "This new power...." The man looked at the belt. "Hongo..." Tsukasa said as the man smiled at him "Don't worry, I'll find someone to use it."

"That may be a problem..." Hongo said walking around the lab "But I will believe in you" Hongo looked at the screens that displayed the worlds and shadows moving around them. "So they have begun their movement?" Hongo muttered.

Hongo walked back to the table and stood next to Tsukasa. "It's up to you now" Hongo said putting the LegendTyphoon in Tsukasa's hands "Right now the others and I cannot do anything" Hongo looked at his arm and gripped his hands before placing it on Tsukasa's shoulders. "But we believe in you"

"Yeah..." Tsukasa said "Even though transforming for you guys is dangerous right now..." Tsukasa said "You guys are still the best..." Tsukasa smiled before walking towards a dimension wall that opened up. "Looks like I'm a saviour now for this story maybe" Tsukasa walked into the dimension wall and disappeared.  
"Can he do it?" A new voice said to Hongo "Will he actually be able to find someone to use it?" Hongo sighed and looked back at the screen of the worlds being invaded by shadows. "Right now we can only believe that he will."

_Present - The unknown world_

Juugou Kazuya watched on the TV as bikes raced each other. Juugou smiled as he saw the bikes. He was very happy whenever he saw bikes, in the past his dream was to ride a bike and maybe race. Juugou turned around and placed his hands on his own bike. "Someday..."

Juugou Kazuya was a 20 year old male; he was a cheerful person but can get very disappointed very easily. He helped his dad fix bikes in their shop and is constantly intrigued by these machines. "Ran out of gas..." Juugou muttered as he pushed his bike back to the shop "Oh well"

As Juugou walked, the sky began to change. Strangely no one notices this unusual change. Juugou was unaware of the events that will eventually play out.

Juugou woke up as a beam of light came through the curtains and awakens him. He opened the curtains revealing a blue sky and clouds. Juugou smiled and got out of his bed without any other thoughts. He walked downstairs and found that the house was empty. _Out doing work again dad?_ Juugou thought as he sat down and turned on the TV. _What are you doing? You are never home..._

Juugou clicked on the remote and went through the channels and occasionally saw bits of crisis happening around the world. _This world has so many problems.._ He thought and yawned.

"Maybe too many problems..." A voice called out to him and Juugou leaped up in fear, knocking over the table and chair as well. Everything went black and Juugou covered his head with his arms. Juugou put his arms down and opened his eyes. _What?_ Juugou was in complete darkness. He waved his hands around trying to feel if there is anything near him. Before long he heard footsteps and then out of the shadows a man emerged. "Who are you?" Juugou demanded an answer "Why am I here?"

"You are part of something bigger" The man said before clicking his fingers and then in Juugou's mid images flashed. Juugou watched as various monsters appeared and chaos followed. But before long, other people appeared. They were masked and defeated the monsters.

Juugou opened his eyes suddenly and he was back in his house. He was sweating and was desperate for air. From the corner of his eyes he saw the same man standing there, leaning on the wall. "So" The man spoke 'What do you think?"

"Who are you?" Juugou wiped his face and stood up "What do want from me?" The man stared at Juugou before smiling and reached for his pockets. Juugou was suspicious and watched him take out a round device. The man flipped the table back to its correct spot and placed it on it. "You know what to do when the time comes" The man said before walking towards the door. Juugou looked at the device before running after him.

"Hey!" Juugou yelled "What is this?! At least tell me your name!" The man stopped as he grabbed the handle of the door and chuckled before turning around and thought of the right words to say. "Well..." He said thinking as a silver light of wall appeared "You could say I'm just passing through" The man smiled and opened the door and disappeared through a dimension wall.

Juugou couldn't believe what he just saw and looked back at the device that was left on the table. He walked up to it and examined it. He noticed some letters on it and began to read it. _"Legend......"_


	2. My transformation

**KAMEN RIDER LEGEND – Chapter 2 – My transformation**

"Legend..." Juugou Kazuya read the letters out that was marked on the strange device. Juugou examined it and scratched his head. He could not understand what this thing is or what it does. _You will know when the time comes _The voice of the mysterious person that passed through earlier spoke to him. Juugou sighed and placed the device into his back pack. He glanced at the time on the clock. "I'm late!"

Juugou slung his bag on his back and ran down stairs to the garage where the shop was. He hurried down the stairs and then opened the door and jumped through. "Sorry I'm late dad!" Juugou yelled as he apologised. Juugou waited for an answer but none came. He opened his eyes and scanned the room.

Empty.

"Dad is not back yet." He muttered before sitting down on a nearby bench. He felt lonely. He always felt looniness since childhood, he didn't really have any friends or anyone to call his family except for his dad that always seems to be away. "I hate this." Juugou leaned on the bench and lay on his back. He then heard a cracking noise before the bench swung forward throwing him on the ground. He yelled in confusion and stood up and looked at a hole in the garage wall next to the bench.

"That was unexpected" Juugou said as he walked inside with caution and he felt that he was walking down a staircase. Soon the stairs stopped and it was total darkness, Juugou reached his hand out and felt the walls looking for a light switch. He finally found one and flipped it on.

A blinding light shone down from the lights and Juugou blocked it with his arms. Finally Juugou let his arms drop and gazed at the room. He walked forward as his attention was caught by something in the middle of the room. He reached out and laid his hands on a seat. He was filled with happiness as it became clear that he was touching a bike. "What?" Juugou said as he walked around it and examined it. He looked at the sides and saw some letters. "L..." Juugou began to read "E..." Juugou stood up and took out the device from his bag "Legend..."

It was the same thing that was written on the device that was given to him.

Meanwhile, in the city shadows moved from the clouds and then one stopped before it descended from the sky, piercing through the clouds and then landed on a skyscraper building. The shadows that surrounded it cleared and soon a creature was in its place. The creature moved as it chuckled and made crackling noises. It was a cross between a spider and a stone gargoyle. It had a buckle and on it read "Darkness".

"Finally" It spoke "Darkness will consume this world" The Spider Gargoyle chuckled as dark clouds came out its body and turned the area of the sky around it dark.

Juugou still could not imagine that such thing was underneath him all along. Suddenly, the head of the bike started to light up and the device in his hands as well lit up. "What?" Juugou said as the place shook. Juugou hung onto the bike as it swivelled around facing a wall. The bike started up and then it drove forward. Juugou screamed as he held on and charged straight at the wall. He was blinded by a light and he couldn't see anything.

The Spider Gargoyle turned around as a silver wall of light appeared behind it and then a bike sound from a distance could be heard. "What?" It wondered and then suddenly the bike and Juugou appeared as they stopped just in time before they fell off the skyscraper. Juugou was sweating and he couldn't believe what happened. "That was unexpected..." Juugou said.

"Who are you?" The Spider Gargoyle demanded before charging at Juugou. Juugou screamed as the creature charged but then the device leaped out of his hands and turned into a buckle that wrapped around his waist. Light shone out of it and the creature stopped trying to block the light. "What?" Juugou muttered "What do I do?"

Two buttons on top of the belt shone and it read "Showa" and "Heisei." Juugou pressed both at once and then the belt announced the names of the buttons. Then it highlighted the words on the belt and Juugou read it out "Legend..."

The belt announced the name "Legend" with an enthusiastic voice and several read lights shone out and armour pieces could be seen before they attached to Juugou and connected to each other. Light spilled out of the armour and then a red muffler shot out of his back. Juugou looked at his body and was breathing really heavily. "What is this?"

"Kamen Rider!" The Spider Gargoyle leaped at Juugou and tackled them off the skyscraper. The both were falling mid air and Juugou punched the creature away before pressing a button on the side of the belt. "Bike!" The belt announced as a silver wall appeared and the bike charged through it and saved Juugou and landed on the ground safely.

The Spider Gargoyle landed on the ground next to Juugou and then charged again. Juugou turned his bike around and increased his speed. He lifted it up and the bike jumped and hit the Spider Gargoyle head on and it crash landed. Juugou jumped off the bike and then landed on top of the creature and then kicked it away. The Spider Gargoyle gripped his chest and backed away. "W-what are you?" The creature said in a terrified voice.

"Me?" Juugou said flicking his wrist "I'm just someone that does unexpected things I guess" Juugou smirked under his helmet and dashed forward and pressed another button on the belt. "Finisher" The belt announced "Rider Kick." Energy slipped from the belt and into his right leg.

Juugou jumped and somersaulted before extending his right leg forward and lunged at the Spider Gargoyle "Rider Kick!" Juugou repeated what the belt said and he collided with the creature and they exploded and flames consumed the area.

Juugou rose from the flames holding the creature's buckle. "Darkness..." He read from the buckle before crushing it and leaving. "I guess I'm going to be busy now" Juugou walked away from it and took the belt off and the armour disappeared.

To be continued...


End file.
